


Пузыри

by RadioSapsan, RedCoatsRedder



Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: Fluff, Other, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 02:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19308898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioSapsan/pseuds/RadioSapsan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCoatsRedder/pseuds/RedCoatsRedder
Summary: Ванна с пеной - одна из чудесных роскошей которую даже великие маги могут себе позволить.Только,конечно,если ваш сильно оберегающий плащ не очень в восторге от воды.(Перевод фанфика "Bubbles" - RedCoatsRedder)





	Пузыри

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bubbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15945818) by [RedCoatsRedder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCoatsRedder/pseuds/RedCoatsRedder). 



> ((Это мой самый первый перевод фанфика))  
> ((( я п̶ы̶т̶а̶л̶с̶я̶ старался)))  
> а еще я смотрел Доктора Стренджа один раз,поэтому если написал какое-нибудь название/имя не так - поправьте

Одна из немногих хорошо проверенных временем роскошей, которое человечество все еще обожает это ванна с пеной.

Это определение тоже подходит великим колдунам.

Стивен Стрендж сидел в ванне на 177а Бликер Стрит. Она была наполнена пузырями.  
Ну и что? Он устал. Это была длинная неделя. Он тоже заслуживал несколько минут покоя.

Или не заслуживал. Дверь слегка приоткрылась, и Стивен напрягся. Это был Вонг? Нет, он в Камар-Таже. Кто-нибудь из Мстителей опять его беспокоит? Но,наверно, у них есть представление о слове “уединение”.

Плащ Левитации взглянул на него через дверь и тут же подлетел к ванне. Похоже, что он изучал розовую массу пены, в которой находился Стрендж. 

Здравствуй. ” Стивен чувствовал себя немного неудобно, став объектом проверки своего плаща. К его удивлению, плащ потянулся в воду, вытаскивая его ногу над пеной.  
Из-за этого Стивен немного съехал в воду и теперь только его голова была над водой.

Плащ осматривал его ногу в поисках травм. Он положил первую ногу и взял вторую.

“Знаешь, это всего лишь ванна с пеной. Она не вредит мне .Вот, смотри.” Стивен аккуратно плеснул розоватую воду на плащ.

Воды было не очень много. Он не очень хотел потом все вытирать. Но когда несколько капелек приземлилось на реликвию, тот тут же вылетел из комнаты как ошпаренный.

Погрузившись в воду, Стивен закрыл глаза. Позже, надо будет плащу всё разъяснить.

Его спокойные размышления были прерваны, когда ледяной водопад обрушился на его голову. Он издал звук раненой кошки и его глаза широко раскрылись.

Плащ Левитации стоял перед ним, держа пустое ведро. 

Он указал своим уголком на Стивена словно смеясь над ним и погладил его по голове.  
Стивен ответил ему плеснув столько воды на плащ сколько он может, не думая о том, что позже ему придётся все вытирать.

Теперь весь вымокший до ниточки плащ уже не выглядел довольным собой. Он на мгновенье завис на месте, затем выхватил бутылку с пеной для ванны и вылил всё оставшееся содержимое бутылки прямо в воду. И включил кран.

Гора пузырей росла все выше и выше. Плащ так увлекся своей местью, что не заметил, как Стивен скрылся за массой пены. Заметив это, он испугался, что не может найти своего хозяина.

Стивен, скрывшись в пене, незаметно выключил кран, чтобы полностью не залить дом.

Плащ, прямо как в плане мага, ринулся прямо в пену, чтобы спасти своего хозяина от смертельных пузырьков.  
“Ага! Попался!”- злорадствовал Стивен. Плащ полностью промок, как и его мастер, и от пола́ до воротника был покрыт в пене.

После того как хаос прекратился и вода с пеной были вытерты с пола, всё снова стало мирным.  
Стивен сидел у себя в кресле около огня, читая ещё одну книгу, когда плащ уютно расположился у него на плечах. Наконец-то теплый, безопасный и сухой.


End file.
